


Sending Signals to be Double-Crossed

by KaytiKazoo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Lance Hunter, Bisexual Leo Fitz, Developing Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: The last person Leo Fitz is expecting to show up at the latest intel brief is his ex-boyfriend, especially not when he and Hunter seemed to finally come to a common understanding that they’re interested in each other.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter, Leo Fitz/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Sending Signals to be Double-Crossed

“Come on, briefing in five. We’ve got a special guest, apparently,” Mack said, swinging by to poke his head into the lab before moving on. 

“A special guest?” Fitz asked, lifting his head from his work. “Some suit, I bet.” 

“I heard he’s a war hero,” Bobbi said from where she was putting away her own supplies. “Coulson made it sound like it, at least.” 

“I’m pretty sure half the base could be considered war heroes,” Hunter said. He had a tendency to hang around the lab, Fitz had noticed, not that he was complaining about Hunter being around. “What makes this one so special?” 

“Maybe Steve Rogers is here, then,” Jemma joked. 

“Trust me on this one, we’d know if it was Rogers,” Daisy added. “Coulson would absolutely go bananas if Rogers were here.” 

They headed for the door as a group, Daisy and Bobbi leading while Fitz and Hunter lagged behind. The girls talked about Captain America and what they’d do if he actually was there, and Fitz felt Hunter’s eyes on him. He glanced out the corner of his eye and caught Hunter looking, who grinned when noticed. Hunter was absolutely the kind of person who liked to be noticed, Fitz was beginning to realize, who liked the attention of being caught in the act. 

“What would you do?” Hunter asked. 

“About?” 

“Steve Rogers.” 

“Oh. I don’t know. I’m sure he’s very nice, but I’m not really interested in celebrities,” Fitz said. “It would be quite interesting to watch everyone else, though.” 

“Captain America isn’t your type, then?” 

“No, not exactly,” Fitz said, narrowing his eyes at Hunter. “What makes you think he would be?” 

“He’s most definitely everyone’s type, that’s all. He’s certainly my type.” 

That didn’t surprise Fitz, personally, because Hunter had never been shy about his sexuality. Fitz had known Hunter was bi from the first week they’d known each other, because Hunter had come right out and told him. It had been Fitz and Mack in the lab, working on a project that Fitz could not get his brain to cooperate for, while Hunter hung around. He’d been talking to Mack, catching up since they were old friends. 

_ “Any new loves in your life?” Hunter had asked.  _

_ “I’m a little busy for that, strangely,” Mack had said, gesturing to the Playground lab around them. “If you hadn’t noticed, SHIELD turned out to be two-thirds Hydra.” _

_ “I noticed. I’m just capable of multitasking.” _

_ Mack had rolled his eyes and passed a blueprint over to Fitz to review.  _

_ “I don’t need to hear about your multitasking, Hunter.” _

_ “Unfortunately, right now, there’s no one to multitask with. Unless you’re free, Fitz.” _

_ “What?” Fitz had stuttered out. _

_ “Leave the kid alone, Hunter,” Mack had said. “You can’t hit on everyone who breathes.” _

_ “Not everyone. My type is just a wide variety. Cute engineers with beautiful blue eyes definitely fall into that category.” _

_ Mack hadn’t responded to that, so Hunter had smiled at Fitz like he had him right where he wanted him. _

_ “So you’re,” Fitz had said, pausing because he didn’t quite know how to say it out loud. Considering he himself was bisexual, he should be better about saying it, but what he should be able to say and what he could say was an ever-widening gap thanks to his brain injury.  _

_ “Bisexual,” Hunter had filled in. “Yeah. Is that a problem?” _

_ Fitz had shaken his head quickly, because even if he wasn’t bi himself, he didn’t care about everyone else’s sexuality. He’d spent time at the Academy with Jemma helping her come to terms with her asexuality.  _

“Strangely enough,” Fitz said, bringing himself back to the present with Hunter, “he’s not mine.” 

He gave Hunter a moment before continuing. 

“I mean, he’s gorgeous, obviously, that’s indisputable, but my preference for men tends to be a little closer to home. Leather jackets, someone I don’t have to stretch to kiss, a little bit of scruff.” 

Hunter stalled in his steps, and Fitz smiled over his shoulder as he kept going. 

“Coming?” Fitz asked playfully. 

“God, I hope so,” Hunter said, jogging to catch up. They filed into the situation room and Fitz leaned up against a counter at the side, Hunter beside him. His arm, where it pressed into Fitz’s, was warm, and Fitz couldn’t help his smile. “So, you’ve never told me that you and I play for the same team.” 

“Never came up,” Fitz said. 

“In all the times I’ve flirted with you and hit on you, it never came up?” 

Coulson walked in, silencing the room, and then Fitz’s heart stalled in his chest. Following Coulson was a SHIELD agent, tall and blonde and built like the statue of David himself. Fitz gripped the counter and let out a sharp breath. He could feel Hunter’s eyes on him, but he could only focus on Michael Watt. 

“Thank you all for coming on such a short notice,” Coulson said. 

Michael Watt, who Fitz knew intimately. Michael Watt, who Fitz had more or less lived with for two years. Michael Watt, who Fitz hadn’t seen since he’d gone out into the field and was pretty sure had died or been Hydra. 

_ “I’m sorry,” Fitz had said, kissing Michael’s cheeks and jaw and lips, wherever he could reach. “I know this isn’t what either of us expected but Simmons and I were asked as a pair to go, not just me, and not just her. I have to go.” _

_ “I know,” Michael had whispered, stroking up and down Fitz’s back. “I know, Leo. I’m okay with you going out in the field. I’m just, it worries me that you’re going to be out there without me, and you could be hurt.” _

He had been, indescribably so, but he was still alive. 

“This is Agent Michael Watt; he’s been part of our undercover network inside of Hydra. He’s ingratiated himself with some of the higher ups to get some information out of them, and recently came into some information about a major weapon deal Hydra is officiating soon.” 

Michael looked around the room, and his eyes passed over Fitz at first. Fitz almost let out a breath, but his attention came back to settle on him for a moment. 

“Watt?” Coulson said, gesturing him forward. 

“Right. As Coulson said, there’s a major weapons shuffle happening in the next few weeks. Not just guns or bombs, though. They’ve also got unstable Inhumans on the docket, as well as chemical weapons and some things I didn’t even recognize. If we can get these secured, it drastically cuts Hydra’s firepower and presence in the market.” 

He tapped the holotable, which Fitz had taught him how to use one night in the lab while he had stayed late and missed their date night. 

“They haven’t quite solidified the plan yet, but the first step on our side is to figure out what these are.” 

He brought up a schematic that turned Fitz’s stomach. 

“Fitz?” Michael said. “Simmons? Any ideas?” 

His name on Michael’s tongue sounded so foreign and yet so familiar. For years, Michael had refused to call him Fitz. He was Leo, and that was it. Hearing Michael call him Fitz was like a slap to the face, one that he deserved. 

_ “I don’t know what to do,” Fitz had said the day before he and Simmons were due on the Bus. “I’m going to miss you.” _

_ “And I’m going to miss you.” _

_ “But we don’t know when we’ll see each other again. I don’t want to keep you from moving on.” _

_ “Leo,” Michael had sighed and dragged Fitz into his lap. “I can wait for you. I love you.” _

_ “I love you,” Fitz had said, stroking Michael’s jaw. He had such a good face. “I just can’t do this to you.” _

“I’d have to look at the schematics closer,” Fitz said, “but it looks like a gas dispersal system, and knowing Hydra, it’s probably not a good thing.” 

Michael nodded, eyes lingering on Fitz for a moment longer. 

“I’ll get the specs to you after so you can study them,” Michael said. “The more we know, the easier this will be.” 

He moved on to Hydra’s movements and what their provisional plan for the weapons deal looked like, but Fitz tuned out, watching him instead. 

_ “What do you mean?” Michael had asked, slipping his hands under Fitz’s t-shirt. It was actually Michael’s, and it fit him like a dress, but he’d appropriated it for himself at night. As soon as he’d gotten home, he’d changed out of his work clothes and into his sweatpants and Michael’s old Academy shirt. “Are you breaking up with me?” _

_ “God, no. Maybe. I don’t know.” _

_ He had buried his face in Michael’s neck and breathed in Michael’s cologne. _

_ “I don’t mind you going out in the field,” Michael had reiterated, “but I still want you to come home to me.” _

_ “We don’t know when I’ll be coming home. I’ll be living on the plane for an extended period of time, and with limited weekends.” _

_ “Leo, I can wait for you.” _

“You okay?” Hunter whispered so only Fitz could hear. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good,” Fitz said, and it sounded like a lie as he said it. Hunter frowned and glanced at Michael, then back to Fitz. 

“I’ll keep everyone up to date as my other sources inside Hydra learn more. Thank you,” Michael said, clearly dismissing the meeting. Fitz looked up at him, and he caught Fitz’s eyes. “Leo, can you stay behind?” 

“Leo?” Hunter hissed. 

“I’ll explain later,” Fitz replied, nudging him away. He went but only after considering Fitz for a moment. “I’ll catch up with you.” 

The rest of the meeting filed out, chatting to themselves, and Fitz was left alone with Michael Watt. 

“Hey,” Fitz said gently, quiet even in the silence of the situation room. 

“Come here,” Michael said, gesturing to him across the room. He followed the gesture to Michael’s side, and let himself be pulled into his arms. “God, I thought you’d died. I thought I’d never see you again.” 

“I could say the same about you, mister,” Fitz said. Michael tipped his head back with a finger underneath his chin, and looked him over. 

“The beard is new,” he said, running the pad of his thumb over the hairs. “I like it.” 

“I was having trouble shaving,” Fitz answered, and he held out a hand to show it tremoring. Michael took his hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss his knuckles. “Oh.” 

“When Coulson said you were still alive and here, I thought he was lying.” 

“Gee thanks,” Fitz scoffed. 

“No, not a knock against you, Leo, just – so many people died or were Hydra or just straight up disappeared. I thought when you left our apartment that day, that that was the last time I would ever see you, and then Hydra happened, and I heard SHIELD was rebuilding under Coulson but not who had survived.” 

Fitz rested his forehead against Michael’s chest for a moment and felt Michael’s fingers slide along his neck and up into his hair a little. 

“You’re here, though. You’re real. You survived. I can’t believe you survived.” 

Fitz had a flash of Hunter in his mind, of his playful smile, the way he’d practically skipped to the meeting after Fitz admitted he liked him. Fitz loved Michael, but Michael didn’t know the new him, fumbling and forgetful and broken. He didn’t know this Michael either. He had loved the Michael he’d known in their one-bedroom apartment just off SciTech campus. 

_ “I don’t want you waiting for the rest of your life, Mike. I love you, with all of me, and I will love you for the rest of my life, but there’s only so much I can ask of you.” _

_ “You wait for me.” _

_ “Your missions have an end date, and then you come back. I don’t have an end date. I don’t know when I’ll be back, and it’s not fair to you to make you wait.” _

_ “You wouldn’t be making me do anything. I’m offering.” _

_ “No,” Fitz had muttered and kissed Michael’s forehead. “Listen, I don’t want you to wait.” _

_ “You are breaking up with me, then.” _

_ “Yeah, I guess I am.” _

Fitz started to extract himself from Michael’s arms before he could lose his head, except that Michael still had his chin and towed him back in to kiss him. Fitz couldn’t deny that it felt nice, just like their first kiss. He curled his hands in Michael’s shirt instinctually. 

_ “Leo,” Michael had said, waving to catch his attention. “Hey!” _

_ It was their first date, and Fitz was incredibly nervous. He had never been on a date with a man before. Up until Michael, his attraction to men was theoretical more than anything else. _

_ “Hey,” Fitz had said, tugging at the button-down he’d chosen. It had taken him most of the day to choose an outfit he didn’t hate and to try and tame down his curls. It hadn’t worked. It never really worked. “You came.” _

_ Michael had smiled at him. _

_ “Of course, I did. Why wouldn’t I?” _

_ “I have a habit of showing up to dates and being the only one there,” Fitz had said with a shrug. _

_ “Well, that’s rude of them.” _

_ Michael had held out his hand for Fitz to take. When he had, Michael’s smile grew even wider.  _

_ “I know this is an end of date thing usually but I wanted to try something,” Michael had said, and Fitz had nodded. Then, Michael had leaned down and kissed him, chaste and quick. Fitz had caught him by his jacket before he could go too far. “Was that okay?” _

_ “Come here,” Fitz had replied, and brought Michael back to him for a longer, sweeter kiss outside of the restaurant.  _

“Wait,” Fitz muttered then, wrapped in Michael’s arms in the front of the situation room. “Hold on.” 

Michael sighed as he broke away. 

“I thought I lost you, Leo. I don’t want to let you go now that I’ve got you back.” 

_ Hunter followed direction well, even if he didn’t understand what he was doing, and even with Fitz stumbling over his words. His hands were useless, his mouth even more so, but somehow, he and Hunter managed to save the plane, and the lives of everyone on board.  _

_ “That was brilliant, love,” Hunter had said, and offered his hand for a high five. “You did it.” _

It was the first time he’d called Fitz that, and it wasn’t the last. Hunter liked to tease and play around, liked to make Fitz blush, liked to push boundaries. He called Fitz love with a soft smile, and gentle encouragement. He probably didn’t know what it did to Fitz, didn’t know how much Fitz treasured it, enjoyed it. He enjoyed being around Hunter far more than he enjoyed most everything else. He was funny, and quick-witted, and knew his own worth. 

“Michael, you don’t have me,” Fitz said slowly. “I’m very glad to see you, and glad that you’re alive. I don’t know what I’d do if something had happened to you, but I’m a different person than I was two years ago. You don’t – we don’t know each other anymore.” 

“Of course, I know you, Leo,” Michael said, and there was a sweet sadness to his voice. 

“No, you don’t.” 

Fitz stepped back and Michael let him go this time. 

“I went through so much since I left, and I’m not the quiet engineer you knew and loved. I was hurt, and betrayed, and, and – you wouldn’t – I’m broken now.” 

He could feel his words slipping away. He desperately wanted to hold it together in front of Michael. He’d break down later with Jemma or Hunter, but he couldn’t lose it here. 

“Look, I’m sorry,” Fitz said, forcing himself to speak slowly and steady. “I didn’t know this was going to happen when I left, but it has and I don’t want the same things anymore.” 

“You mean me, you don’t want  _ me _ .” 

“No, not exactly. I just, I don’t –” 

A noise caught his attention outside. His eyes drew up and around Michael at Hunter approaching. His heart jumped as their eyes met, even as Hunter’s eyes flicked to Michael against Fitz, and then back to Fitz with a slightly quirked eyebrow. Even that raised eyebrow was endearing. Michael turned to follow his gaze. 

“Wow,” Michael said quietly. “Really?” 

“Don’t start,” Fitz muttered. “We’ll talk later. I wasn’t expecting to see you today, and I need a little bit of time to, to think about this.” 

Michael hummed, and Fitz stepped around him quickly. 

“Leo,” Michael started. 

“I’ll find you,” Fitz said, leaving the situation room and caught Hunter’s arm before he could leave the area. “I promise we’ll talk.” 

To Hunter, he smiled and said softly, “I’d like to get out of here, please.” 

Hunter nodded, and looked at Michael before moving his hand to the small of Fitz’s back. 

“Come on, then, love. The group’s in the lounge.” 

Fitz closed his eyes as they walked away so he didn’t have to see Michael’s expression following them. Once they were alone in the hallway, Hunter said quietly, “you’re a dirty liar, Fitzy.” 

There was no heat to it, just Hunter’s usual playfulness. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Fitz said. 

“Yes, you do! You said that Captain America isn’t your type, but he clearly is if you’re into that man.” 

“He’s not – I mean, he used to – he’s not my type.” 

“Funny way of showing it,” Hunter said. He led them back to the lab where Daisy, Jemma, and Bobbi had made it already, with added Mack. “So. Who is he?” 

“He’s my ex-boyfriend,” Fitz said, stepping behind his lab table. 

“Who?” Daisy asked. 

“Watt,” Hunter said, sitting at a stool across from him and watching Fitz carefully. “Fitzy has an ex-boyfriend who is hotter than most people on this base.” 

“Stop,” Fitz said, rolling his eyes at him. 

“I didn’t even know you were into men until thirty minutes ago, so I’m having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that your ex-boyfriend looks like Captain America.” 

“He does not,” Fitz scoffed. “Michael is –” 

He was cut off by Daisy, Hunter, and Bobbi all saying in a sweetly mocking voice, “ _ Michael _ .” 

“We were dating for three years. Of course, I call him Michael.” 

“And he calls you  _ Leo,”  _ Daisy said. “I’ve literally never heard anyone call you Leo in all the years we’ve been friends.” 

“I don’t know how else to put this, so I’m just going to say it. He can call me whatever he wants because he used to suck my dick regularly.” 

Hunter let out a choked laugh as if Fitz had caught him off guard. 

“I mean,” Bobbi said slowly, “he has a point.” 

“Did you know about him?” Daisy asked Jemma. 

“Well, of course, I knew about Watt. He and Fitz lived together for over two years. That would have been hard not to notice.  _ Oh, I’m at Fitz’s flat for Christmas, oh and Watt is here, too, again! What a crazy random happenstance! _ ” 

“Okay, snarky,” Daisy said. 

“It just wasn’t my place to tell you about Fitz, or his history. That was up to him,” Jemma said. 

“That makes sense,” Daisy said and then turned to Fitz, “and why didn’t you tell us earlier?” 

Fitz kept turning his eyes back to the group, having to look away from Hunter and where he was obviously studying Fitz. That’s part of what Fitz found fascinating about Hunter, he was absolutely unashamed of his feelings and wasn’t interested in hiding them. 

“Didn’t come up.” 

“Bullshit,” Daisy said immediately. “You and I have known each other for years now, and you’re saying in all of the time we spent together on the Bus, the fact that you had a live-in boyfriend for years never came up.” 

“Technically, I think I was the live-in boyfriend,” Fitz said, “but you never asked. You assumed I was in love with Jemma.” 

“Okay, maybe that’s true, but how could you not tell me about your ex? We’ve complained about exes before in front of you! As a group!” 

“He’s not just  _ an  _ ex, he’s kind of  _ the _ ex, if you know what I mean. He was, he’s the only ex I have, and I don’t have any complaints about him. I left to join the field team and broke up with him because there was no end date to our mission on the Bus.” 

“You broke up with  _ him _ ?” Hunter asked. 

“I don’t know if that tone means I should be offended,” Fitz responded, “but yes. I didn’t want him waiting at home for me in case I never did. So, I broke up with him.” 

“What do you mean, he was  _ the _ ex?” Hunter asked quietly. 

“You know how there’s pivotal relationships in your life, people that change your life, change your outlook, change you? That was Michael.” 

“Huh.” 

“Doesn’t mean there’s anything left there,” Fitz offered. He pulled up the file Michael had forwarded to him and brought it up on his own holotable to study closer. “Doesn’t mean he’s the only person I care about, or could have feelings for. He’s, he’s  _ past _ , what I used to be, but I’ve changed, and maybe my type has changed too.” 

Hunter’s eyes held Fitz’s steady. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Been thinking about it for a while. I’d say yes, I’m sure.” 

* * *

Fitz was trying his best, honestly; between studying the schematics he was given and trying to find an appropriate time to take Hunter up on the date he’d proposed, he hadn’t had much time for himself. Plus, Michael seemed determined to try and get him alone again, and while Fitz admired his tenacity, he didn’t want to be alone with Michael yet. Being alone with Michael meant breaking up with him all over again, and he’d already done that more times than he thought he’d ever. When he’d fallen in love with Michael, he’d thought that was it. He’d thought this was the man he’d spend the rest of his life with, and then he was asked to join Coulson’s team, and he’d almost lost Jemma, and Shield turned out to be Hydra, and Ward betrayed them, and Fitz had gotten a brain injury, and, and, and. It was a long list of things, all of them standing end to end, lined up between the then and now. 

Except... 

“Leo,” Michael said, catching Fitz on his way out of his bunk one morning. He was headed for the kitchen, hoping to get some food before he was due in the lab. “Can I talk to you?” 

“Were you lurking out here waiting for me?” Fitz asked, continuing to walk without waiting to see if Michael followed. “Because that’s a little weird, even for us.” 

“Maybe. You won’t see me any other time. Jemma is always telling me you’re too busy, or Johnson is saying you can’t be disturbed, or – you’ve got the entirety of Shield guarding you like I’m trying to hurt you.” 

“Careful, I could get Bobbi Morse in here very quickly,” he said teasingly, but saw Michael swallow at that. “I’m kidding, Mike. I’m not going to have anyone hurt you.” 

“I would, though,” Bobbi’s voice said from behind a door as they passed. “You’d better behave, Watt.” 

“Jesus,” Michael muttered under his breath. “Are you secretly everyone’s younger brother or something?” 

“No, but once you drown and survive with lingering traumatic brain injury symptoms, people tend to think you need protection. And you don’t really argue with spies and soldiers in that case.” 

“I suppose not,” Michael said. “What do you mean, you drowned?” 

“Oh, right. Fun fact, a member of our team was actually a Hydra mole placed to get information on Coulson, and then betrayed us and dropped me and Jemma into the ocean in a medpod.” 

“I don’t see how that’s a fun fact.” 

“Yeah, I suppose not,” Fitz said echoing him. “What did you want to talk about?” 

“Well, now I’m afraid to say,” he said, looking up and down the hall. 

“I promise, they won’t do anything to hurt you. Just, talk to me.” 

“You know what I’m going to say,” Michael said. 

“You want me to give you another chance, and consider that you’ve changed, too?” Fitz asked. 

“Yes! Exactly, see, we still know each other.” 

“That’s not the same thing as being compatible anymore. I broke, Michael, I broke into a thousand little pieces, and I’m still patching myself together. I don’t, I’m not the man you knew before, and I need you to acknowledge that.” 

“I can do that,” he said quickly. 

“And I need you to see that that means what  _ I  _ want has changed as well without taking it personally.” 

“Uh-huh,” Michael said less eagerly. 

“I don’t want to hurt you. I just want to be honest.” 

“You don’t want to hurt me, but you’re about to break up with me again.” 

“It’s not really breaking up, if you think about it. We aren’t together now. This is just a polite, loving rejection.” 

“I don’t get it. We were so happy together. We were going to have a future, where I transferred to a desk job or something, and came home to you, and we would get married, and have kids. And now you’re, what? You don’t even want to try?” 

“That’s still in your future, Michael. There’s someone out there that will love you, and appreciate you, and be everything you need, but it’s just, it’s not going to be me.” 

“And you’re going to be with that English soldier,  _ Hunter _ ?” 

“I don’t know, maybe.”  _ Yes _ , some part of him answered immediately. “I don’t know why that matters, though.” 

“You said that what you’ve wanted has changed. So clearly, Hunter is what you want now.” 

“I didn’t mean, that’s not what I meant.” 

“Is he compatible with you more than I am? We were together for almost three years, Leo. And you want to throw that away for, for what? A pretty boy you barely know?” 

“I’m not saying he’s any more or less compatible. I’m saying you and I aren’t the same people we were when I left, and you can’t know that we would still work out.” 

Fitz turned down the hallway leading up to the lab, and saw, thankfully, Jemma was already inside. 

“And I’m saying you can’t know that we wouldn’t.” 

“I can’t have this conversation with you right now,” Fitz said. 

“Stop doing that, stop cutting us off when you’re sick of the conversation.” 

“I have to work, Michael. I have to go into the lab and work on the schematics  _ you _ sent to me, and I can’t do that thinking about this. So, I’m going to go in there, and you’re going to return to your bunk, or the lounge, or wherever that isn’t here, and you’re going to let this drop for now.” 

* * *

Michael was starting to feel like a bad penny, though, turning up over and over. 

“Hey,” Hunter said, meeting Fitz in the lab one night after Fitz had finished work for the day. He was dressed nicely, nicer than Fitz had ever seen him, with clean slacks and a well-fitting button-down. It hugged to his shoulders and hips so well, Fitz had a hard time taking his eyes off him for a moment. “Dinner tonight?” 

“Hey you,” Fitz said gently. Hunter leaned in and kissed Fitz on the cheek. Fitz smiled, and caught his hand. “You sure?” 

“I’ve been trying to take you out for a week,” Hunter said. “Of course, I’m sure.” 

Then, Michael stepped in. 

“Can I talk to you?” Michael asked. 

“Actually, I’m a little preoccupied,” Hunter said before Fitz could. “But I’ll catch you later, okay?” 

“I wasn’t –” 

“Ready to go?” Hunter said instead to Fitz, cutting Michael’s sentence off. 

“Yeah. Let’s go. I’ll see you around, Mike.” 

* * *

The next time they saw Michael was after dinner. Hunter had taken him out to a nice restaurant in town, held his hand like a perfect gentleman, asked all the right questions and complimented him easily. He was a model date, and Fitz had never had so much fun on a date. It helped that Hunter was his friend, and all of the nerves he might get on a first date just weren’t there. 

“Hey, before we go back in and anyone can see us,” Hunter said, “can I kiss you?” 

“I would really like that,” Fitz said. 

Hunter stepped into his space and kissed him, soft and shy, tentative in a way Fitz had never associated with Hunter before. It was sweet, and Fitz smiled even as they pulled apart. 

“That was,” Hunter started, but Fitz pulled him in to kiss him harder, unrestrained, feeling Hunter gasp into his mouth. 

“That was,” Fitz agreed when they broke apart a little while after. Hunter’s lips looked so inviting, asking him to come back for more, kiss-swollen and red, and Fitz wanted to know what a moan on those lips sounded like. “Walk me to my bunk?” 

They behaved, holding hands and only kissing for a moment in a quiet hallway, all the way back to the bunks. 

“Love,” Hunter said, backing Fitz up against the door to his bunk, kissing him fervently and Fitz never wanted him to stop. “I don’t want to seem forward, but –” 

“Do you want to come inside?” Fitz asked for him, cutting him off. 

“Yes,” Hunter sighed, and Fitz pressed his palm into the scanner by the lock without breaking away from Hunter. The lock clicked open and Fitz pulled Hunter into the room. He’d been thinking about this for far too long, and the idea of getting Hunter on top of him was the most exciting thing to happen to him recently. “God, yes.” 

“I don’t usually do this,” Fitz said, “but you have been driving me crazy for weeks.” 

He pushed Hunter’s jacket off first, letting it fall onto the floor. 

“Only weeks, huh?” 

Hunter kissed along his jaw to his neck, running his hands up Fitz’s chest to the buttons on his shirt. 

“Since we met, but –” Fitz cut himself off to stifle a moan into Hunter’s shoulder, Hunter having pressed his thigh forward between his legs. “Holy shit, Hunter.” 

“Good?” 

“Yeah,” Fitz whimpered. “I should, uhhh, should warn you. I haven’t really.” 

He stopped, frustrated with his mouth. 

“That’s okay. Hasn’t really been time for hookups.” 

“Not just that,” Fitz said, blushing hot, “but I haven’t really been able to, to get off at all since.” 

He tapped his head to indicate the brain injury. 

“At all?” Hunter said. 

“Once or twice when I was desperate, but my hands shook too much for it to, to feel good, I guess,” Fitz answered. 

“So, in the almost two years we’ve known each other, you’ve had two orgasms at most?” 

Fitz nodded. 

“We’re absolutely going to make up for that. If you want.” 

“God, please,” Fitz said. 

Hunter kissed him again, sweeter, more patient, and Fitz almost melted. 

“I also need help with the buttons,” Fitz said, hands trembling as he touched Hunter’s chest and the buttons there. 

“Gladly. I’d love to undress you, love.” 

Hunter unbuttoned his shirt with quick efficiency, immediately kissing his collarbone as it was revealed. 

Then, there was a knock and Fitz groaned. 

“I’m going to kill him,” he said. 

“What?” 

“It’s Michael.” 

“How do you know that?” 

“He’s the only person in the entire base who knocks like an eighty-year-old man. Hold on. I’ll get rid of him. You take your clothes off.” 

Fitz nudged Hunter towards the bed and opened the door enough to look at Michael on the other side, shirt open, lips kiss-bitten, looking an absolute mess. 

“Hi,” Fitz said. “Can you –” 

“Are you busy?” Michael interrupted, and there was a wild look in his eyes that Fitz didn’t recognize. 

“I mean,” Fitz said, looking down at his chest where his shirt was open, the slight bulge in his pants from kissing Hunter and the promise of an orgasm he’d been denied for months. “Kind of.” 

“I found something I need you to look at. I’m not an engineer so I could be wrong, but I found something I need a second opinion on.” 

He held out a tablet Fitz hadn’t noticed, and Fitz took it. On screen were schematics, and Fitz paused, looking them over. 

“That’s a bomb, with the chemical dispersal system you were studying, right? I’m not, I’m not misreading that?” 

“You’re not. I thought maybe it connected to a larger device.” 

“Leo,” Michael breathed. “We can’t let them sell this. This could be –” 

“Catastrophic,” Fitz finished. 

“Yeah.” 

Fitz studied the schematic again, and sighed. 

“Have you shown Coulson?” 

“No, I wanted to double check it with you first.” 

“Right. Let me get dressed. We’ll go see him. He needs to see this right away.” 

He handed the tablet back and stepped back into his room. 

“What?” Hunter sighed as Fitz shut the door. He hadn’t gotten all the way naked, thankfully, or else Fitz might have pounced on him immediately. He’d stripped off his shirt at the very least. 

“There’s a chemical bomb in the Hydra docket.” 

“Holy shit.” 

“Yeah. I have to brief Coulson.” 

“Now?” Hunter asked. Fitz crossed the room to him, and Hunter pulled him close for a kiss. “Obviously now. You should go. We can pick this up later.” 

Fitz kissed him back, quick, a promise of more to come. He did run his hands over Hunter’s bare chest, feeling the smooth skin and where it was marred with scar tissue, the muscles underneath his skin. He was certainly going to spend time getting to know each and every inch of Hunter’s body as soon as he could. 

“Can you help me with my buttons?” Fitz asked. 

Hunter kissed his nose and carefully did each button up on his shirt until he almost looked presentable. 

“If you need me, I’ll be in my bunk, fantasizing about you,” Hunter said. “You don’t have to knock.” 

He winked at Fitz and Fitz groaned, leaning his head against Hunter’s collar. 

“You’re killing me, Hunter.” 

“I know. The sooner you brief Coulson, the sooner I can have you to myself.” 

Fitz kissed him again, unable to stop himself. 

“Oh, let me leave first,” Hunter said with a wink. “Too bad we didn’t have time for you to leave a mark on me somewhere.” 

“You’re ridiculous,” Fitz said. 

“Yes,” he agreed without arguing. He grabbed his shirt and jacket but didn’t put them on, only walked to the door with one last cocky smile at Fitz. He opened the door and stepped out. “Oh, hi, mate. Fancy meeting you here.” 

“Hunter,” Fitz heard Michael say, voice tight and pointedly unfriendly. Fitz was surprised that Hunter didn’t say anything else, but then again, he wasn’t. Hunter could be obnoxious, but he’d never intentionally done anything to hurt Fitz. 

Fitz didn’t bother righting his shirt before following Hunter out. 

“Ready,” he said to Michael, catching Hunter looking over his shoulder as he entered his bunk down the hall. “Coulson should still be awake. Might even be in his office. I swear that man doesn’t sleep.” 

“You really are someone else now,” Michael said. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“You and Hunter, huh?” 

“Yes, me and Hunter. Not that that is any of your business.” 

“You made it my business when you opened the door half-naked after dry humping some guy you barely know,” Michael said. 

“Wow,” Fitz said. “You really think you’re entitled to my life after I left. You keep showing up expecting me to drop everything to talk to you, when I have other things to do. Beyond that, I don’t barely know Hunter. I know Hunter, end of sentence. I trust him. I like him. He’s proven himself to us a dozen times over, and he’s, he’s –” 

Fitz blew out a frustrated breath. His stutter got worse when he was upset or excited, his brain suddenly dropping the ball on language. 

“I don’t have to explain myself,” Fitz said. “I still deeply care for you, but you’re making it really hard to like you.” 

* * *

Fitz was up most of the night with Coulson and Michael, talking about strategy and going over potential remedies. Coulson finally sent him to bed nearing dawn, and gave him permission to sleep in if he continued studying the device and came up with a countermeasure if he could. 

He was half asleep at his lab table the next day when Hunter swung up. 

“Oh,” Hunter said, coming over to Fitz’s side and touching his shoulder. “You look like you need a nap.” 

“I do.” 

“Do you want to come with me?” 

“I would love to, but I can’t. I have to, to design this stupid fucking countermeasure that might stop a chemical WMD in the next few days before the op just in case and I, it’s, it feels impossible.” 

Hunter rubbed Fitz’s shoulder with a confident, strong hand that nearly had Fitz’s knees buckling. 

“Do you give massages? Please say yes,” Fitz breathed out. 

“I was undercover in a massage parlor a few years back, and the girls there made me take lessons.” 

“That’s a yes?” 

“That’s a yes.” 

Hunter kissed his cheek and Fitz hummed, leaning into it. 

“Dinner later, and then we can go back to mine, get you a proper massage?” Hunter asked. 

“That sounds really, really nice.” 

“Good, and if you want, I’m also very good at happy endings.” 

There was a clatter, and Fitz looked up to see Michael fleeing the lab. Hunter chuckled and kissed his jaw. 

“Should I let you get to work, then?” 

“This is going to sound silly, but can you stay? Are you doing anything?” 

“Yes, I can stay. No, I’m not doing anything. I already worked out for the day, and jerked off, so I’m all yours, baby.” 

“I just need to talk about my ideas, since Simmons isn’t in the lab for the next couple days, and I don’t want to feel crazy talking to myself again.” 

“Anything you want,” Hunter said. 

* * *

They were on the way back from dinner the next time; Hunter had cooked this time and they’d eaten dinner in an empty office, romantically lit with candles. They’d made out on the desk for a while after, too, plates discarded to one side while Fitz sat on the desktop, Hunter between his legs. 

“Bunk,” Fitz gasped as Hunter’s palm brushed over his erection. 

But as they started for Hunter’s bunk, holding hands and trying to keep on their mouths to themselves, Michael and Bobbi jogged past them. 

“What’s going on?” Hunter called. 

“Time table got moved up! We’re flying out to the meeting tonight!” Bobbi called. “Come to the situation room!” 

Hunter and Fitz took off after them and found most of the team already there. They skirted around the edge of the room while Coulson and May talked about the plan. 

“You’re staying here,” Hunter said quietly. 

“Who says?” 

“Me says. You’re exhausted, Fitz. You could get hurt or worse. You being out in the field right now is not a good idea.” 

“It’s not up to us, though. It’s up to Coulson and May planning the op.” 

“I’ll make it up to us,” Hunter said. 

Fitz rolled his eyes and said fondly, “you’re ridiculous.” 

Coulson called their attention, saying, “okay, let’s go over what we know, and what we have.” 

* * *

Hunter went into the field with the rest of the team, and Fitz stayed behind. He felt sick watching everyone go without him but Hunter was right; Fitz being out in the field wasn’t a good idea. He would be a liability to the team. There was absolutely no way he was going to get someone else hurt because he didn’t want them to go out without him. 

In front of anyone who could see, Hunter towed him in close, dressed in his tact gear, weapons holstered, and kissed him goodbye. Fitz gripped his shirt and sighed into the kiss, whispering to be safe as they parted. Coulson raised an eyebrow at Fitz as Hunter climbed onto the Zephyr and Fitz backed up away from the loading dock. 

“Something you’d like to tell me, Fitz?” 

“I’m bisexual, sir?” 

“I meant more of your relationship status more than anything, something you should disclose to your boss, but thank you for telling me. I know that’s not always easy.” 

“Oh. Uhh. Hunter and I have only gone on two dates, sir, I’m not sure there’s anything to  _ disclose _ yet.” 

“That kiss says otherwise, if you don’t mind me saying.” 

Fitz chuckled. 

“I can fill out the proper paperwork if you’d like,” Fitz said. 

“Only if you’re sure there’s something to disclose.” 

Fitz looked at Hunter talking to Daisy and Bobbi, and then to Michael standing off to one side. For a moment, he wondered what that might be like again, but even picturing it seemed weird. 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” 

“Interesting. Keep me updated.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

* * *

They came home with a cache of weapons, rescued Inhumans, and information, but not after a skirmish with Hydra and the other faction looking to buy the cache. Several agents were injured, and one had to be rushed to surgery with Jemma and the rest of the medical team as soon as the Zephyr touched down. Fitz waited to the side as the Zephyr’s loading bay set down, Coulson on one side of him, Mack on the other. He had work to do once the cache was unloaded, going through the inventory, categorizing what needed to be stored safely away and what absolutely had to be taken apart. 

But those thoughts disappeared as the team stepped into view, and Fitz’s eyes went to Hunter first, his hand pressed to his hip as he limped forward. 

“Go on,” Mack said quietly, and that was all Fitz needed to head for Hunter. He brushed past Daisy and May, past Michael, Bobbi, and straight to Hunter. 

“What happened?” Fitz said, reaching out and grabbing Hunter as gently as he could. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” 

“I’m okay. I just, I got hurt.” 

“No shit. Let me see.” 

He pulled at Hunter’s clothes, pushing his shirt up and out of the way to see the wound. 

“This is not how I imagined you undressing me for the first time.” 

“Shh,” Fitz said. “You need to go to medical.” 

“Can I at least get a kiss if you’re going to paw at my wounds?” 

Fitz sighed and leaned in to kiss him. 

“What happened?” Fitz asked again, inspecting the wound at Hunter’s hip. 

“Hydra soldiers apparently carry hidden boot knives,” Hunter replied. “I let my guard down and they tried stabbing me in the stomach, but they only got me on the hip.” 

“ _ Only _ ,” Fitz scoffed. “This is deep, Hunter.” 

“Yeah, it doesn’t feel great, but it’s not an internal organ. I need those.” 

“Go to medical.” 

“Are you coming with?” 

“I can’t, I have to work.” 

Hunter groaned. 

“Fine. Come to mine when you’re done with work?” 

“Yeah, I think I’d like that,” Fitz said, leaning over to kiss him. “Maybe you’ll get the massage instead.” 

Hunter grinned. 

“Work quickly. I’ll be waiting.” 

* * *

Satisfied that inventory was complete, and that he’d have a week’s worth of work ahead of him to actually categorize and store what they could of the haul, Fitz started for the bunks. 

“I’m surprised you weren’t with us,” Michael said, appearing at Fitz’s side. Fitz, startled, swung with his clipboard. Michael dodged with a laugh. “Wow, your reflexes have gotten better.” 

“Don’t fucking do that,” Fitz snapped. 

“Sorry. I didn’t realize you didn’t see me.” 

“What the fuck do you want?” 

“Wow. That’s aggressive. What did I do to you?” 

“I don’t – what can I do for you, Mike?” 

“I actually wanted to go over this report with you,” Michael said. 

“I’m off work, I’m going back to the bunks. Can this wait?” 

“Never known you to not want to keep working.” 

“I didn’t used to live where I worked. Now it’s a lot easier to get lost in my work so I intentionally try and keep them separate. Besides, I have plans.” 

“Ahh, with Hunter, then.” 

“Yes, with Hunter,” Fitz snapped. 

“I didn’t expect when I found you again that you would have moved on. I never thought you’d, that you wouldn’t wait for us.” 

Fitz didn’t know what to say to that. He didn’t know how to handle that at all. When he’d broken up with Michael, he’d expected Michael to find someone else, to warm his bed or his heart with some SHIELD agent or guy he picked up from the bar. He had expected Michael to easily get over him. He hadn’t expected  _ this _ . 

“I still care about you, and I don’t want to hurt you, but Michael, I don’t – I don’t want to be in a relationship with you.” 

“Jesus Christ, Leo.” 

“I don’t think you understand how much happened to me since we last saw each other. I am utterly broken, and I’m just starting to pick myself back up and put myself together. It means the future I had in mind changed with me. And – Hunter doesn’t mind that I’m broken, isn’t waiting for the old Fitz to come back. He only knows me like  _ this _ and it’s nice to know that he likes me for it.” 

“You think I don’t?” 

“I think you’re always going to remember the Leo Fitz from that little apartment, and I wish I could give you him, but he’s _ gone _ . He drowned in the middle of the Atlantic. What’s left is  _ me _ .” 

“I love this you too.” 

“You don’t know that. And, and even if you did, I don’t know if I could let you. I can’t go back to that apartment. I can’t pretend like everything is just how it used to be.” 

“Leo, I don’t expect you to jump into our relationship again where we left off. I’m willing to get to know this you all over again. I just don’t want you to walk away before we’ve had the chance to try.” 

“I’m sorry,” Fitz said, and it scraped coming out. “I can’t do this.” 

“Leo.” 

Fitz pushed his clipboard into Michael’s arms, and hurried away, leaving him behind. He went straight for the bunks and bypassed his own door for Hunter’s. When he knocked, there was a moment before he heard Hunter’s voice, and he tried to school his expression into something calmer, but he felt the prickle of tears and knew he wasn’t going to be able to keep himself from crying. The door opened and Hunter was in front of him, a flirty grin on his face and then it fell as Hunter took him in. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I, uhhh, I, I –” 

He couldn’t form the words, and he really hoped Hunter didn’t need him to. 

“Okay,” Hunter said, “do you want to come inside?” 

Fitz let out a small breath of air like a snort and Hunter smiled. 

“Would you like to enter my chamber?” Hunter continued. 

“Stop,” Fitz chuckled, reaching up and swiping away a tear as it escaped. Hunter reached out and ran his thumb across Fitz’s cheek, brushing another tear away. “I’d like to come in, actually. I just – the thing we talked about earlier? I don’t think I have it in me to, to –” 

“That’s okay. I don’t expect anything. Come here.” 

Hunter let him inside, and closed the door so they were alone in private again. Fitz let himself be led over to the bed, and Hunter helped him take off his coat before they lay down together, open and close parenthesis facing each other. 

“There, we’re okay. What’s going on?” 

“Are you okay?” Fitz asked, touching Hunter’s hip instead of answering. Hunter lifted up his shirt to display a clean bandage covering his skin. 

“Jemma got me all patched up.” 

“Good. That’s good. Does it hurt?” 

“Nothing I can’t handle.” 

Fitz nodded, and let out a slow breath. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened since I saw you last?” 

“Take a guess.” 

“Ahh, Michael.” 

“Yeah.” 

Hunter shuffled closer and kissed Fitz between the eyebrows carefully. 

“Do you want to talk about it, or do you want to just rest here?” 

“Rest, please.” 

“Okay, come here, then. I make an excellent pillow.” 

Fitz settled against Hunter, cheek resting against the sleep shirt Hunter had changed into since coming back from the mission. He let himself relax, and Hunter’s steady breathing and even heartbeat lulled him to sleep. 

* * *

“Date?” Hunter asked the next day at lunch, sitting at a table across from each other alone while Bobbi and Jemma got their own lunch. “Tonight. You. Me. Bottle of wine, watching the stars, you can tell me all about them, and then maybe we come back and finally have some  _ alone _ time.” 

“Maybe we skip watching the stars and we go right to your bunk?” Fitz suggested. 

“I do love a man who knows what he wants but,” Hunter said, and he paused, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I would like to take you out first. You deserve to be wined and dined, and I have a plan.” 

“Oh, do you?” 

“I do.” 

He looked surprised, and Fitz leaned in towards him and set his chin in his hands. 

“Are you seducing me?” 

“I’m  _ wooing _ you.” 

“Oh, of course. Sure. I apologize.” 

“You should,” Hunter said, and Bobbi sat down beside him first, and then Jemma took the seat next to Fitz. “So, tonight? Pick you up at, say, eight?” 

“Eight sounds perfect.” 

“Good. Dress warm.” 

* * *

Michael didn’t bother Fitz all day, and he was grateful. He wasn’t worried when Hunter knocked on his door at eight, when Hunter took his hand and pulled him close to kiss him first, when they went topside and took a car out, when Hunter drove them to a field a few miles out, far from the nearby city so they could see the stars. He’d packed a bag with a thermos of tea for them to share, made to Fitz’s preference, a blanket, and a small picnic. 

“This is really nice,” Fitz said, settling in next to Hunter. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. It’s thoughtful, and sweet. You made tea for both of us, but the way I like it. You picked out a great spot for stargazing. Also, this is my favorite blanket of yours.” 

Hunter smiled. 

“Lance Hunter, notorious flirt, has a soft heart, and I’m loving all of this.” 

“You have a favorite blanket already?” 

“Oh, yeah. Well. You wrapped it around me last night, so,” Fitz said, and felt his cheeks heat. 

“Can I tell you something?” 

“Always.” 

“It’s kind of my safety blanket. I don’t carry a lot of stuff with me between jobs, but I bring this blanket. I keep it stashed someplace safe if I think something might happen, but it’s been with me since the army. Before, actually, my nan made it for me.” 

“And you wrapped me in it?” 

There was a beat, and then Hunter said, “yeah.” 

“That’s incredibly sweet.” 

He kissed the corner of Hunter’s mouth, letting his lips linger on his skin. 

“You’re a sweetheart, and I won’t tell anyone if you want to keep your reputation as a badass.” 

“I’m multifaceted; I can be a sweetheart and a badass. They’re not mutually exclusive.” 

“You’re right. You absolutely can be.” 

Hunter tilted his head back to look at the stars and Fitz stared at him for a moment longer, unable to look at just yet before turning his gaze to the heavens too. Fitz pointed out what points of light that night were actually planets, and traced different constellations overhead. Hunter leaned in close when he pointed so he could follow Fitz’s finger closer. They passed the tea back and forth until it had been emptied, and Fitz leaned into Hunter’s space for warmth. 

“I think you promised a bottle of wine?” Fitz said later, settled between Hunter’s legs with his back against Hunter’s chest. 

“Oh, right.” 

He drew the bottle from the bag, and held it up. 

“I brought glasses if you want or we could drink straight from the bottle.” 

“I’m not afraid of your germs,” Fitz said, “considering all the places I’m planning on putting my mouth later.” 

Hunter groaned into Fitz’s shoulder and said, “I have such plans for you.” 

* * *

In the parking garage at the base, Fitz leaned over the center console and kissed Hunter as deeply as he could manage at that angle. 

“The first time I fuck you, Fitz, it’s not going to be in the SUV in the parking garage.” 

“I appreciate that,” Fitz said, “but if we go back to our bunks, Michael will most definitely be there.” 

“Oh, right. I’ve been cockblocked by that man more than anyone else in my entire life. Where else can we go? Empty office? Lab storage closet?” 

“Coulson’s office,” Fitz said. “I know how to get into it.” 

“God, you are so hot.” 

Hunter rewarded him with catching the back of his neck and kissing him fervently. 

“You’re sure Coulson won’t be in his office?” 

“Saw him and May heading out for a moment  _ alone _ themselves.” 

“You think Coulson and May are fucking?” 

“I think they should if they’re not. They’re clearly in love with each other.” 

“No way.” 

“You didn’t live in the Bus with them before Coulson was the director. Sexual tension out the ass. Even when May was sleeping with Ward. Especially when, actually.” 

“May slept with Ward?” 

“Oh yeah,” Fitz said. “That was a whole thing.” 

“Huh. Go May.” 

“Right?” 

“So, Coulson’s office should be empty?” 

“Yeah. Should be.” 

“What are we waiting for?” 

They scrambled out of the SUV, Hunter dropping the keys off with the security agent manning the desk there, and then hurried through the halls together. Fitz heard Mack coming around a corner, talking to Michael, and Fitz pulled them into an empty office to hide in until they’d passed, losing themselves in kissing long after Mack and Michael had gone. 

“Mmm, office,” Hunter said into Fitz’s mouth. “This is an office.” 

“Anybody can access this one,” Fitz replied. 

“Right. Coulson’s office is locked.” 

“Mmmhm.” 

Fitz laced his fingers with Hunter’s and led him to the door, checking for anyone in the hall before they made their way to Coulson’s office. It was locked, but Fitz had modified the lock himself at Coulson’s request, and therefore had the access to bypass it. When it whirred open without triggering the alarm, Fitz grinned at Hunter and dragged him inside. 

“You’re my favorite,” Hunter said, shutting the door behind him, and the lock automatically engaged. “Have I told you that? You’re so smart, and resourceful, and I would have never thought of  _ Coulson’s office _ as a place we could go.” 

Fitz chuckled and let himself be led over to the couch, plopping onto one cushion while Hunter followed him down. 

“Coulson just can’t know we’re here or else he will revoke my privilege as a system administrator, and maybe ship you to Siberia.” 

“Been there, don’t really care for it.” 

Hunter kissed him again, leaning him back into the cushions, and Fitz went, letting Hunter’s weight against him settle his heartbeat. 

“Can I take your clothes off, Fitz?” Hunter asked a little while later, Fitz breathing heavily against his lips. 

“Please, yes, all of them.” 

Hunter sat up and pushed Fitz’s jacket off of his shoulders. He started on Fitz’s shirt next, unbuttoning it and kissing his chest. He tossed the shirt over the chair nearby. 

“Fuck, wait,” Fitz said. 

“What? What’s wrong?” 

“Lube?” 

“Oh, baby,” Hunter muttered and kissed him once, quick and then gone. He shifted and grabbed the bag where he’d dropped it at the end of the couch. “I came prepared.” 

Fitz watched him take out a tube of lube and set it on the coffee table next to them. 

“Wow, you’re such a boy scout. Who knew?” 

“I’d definitely have a Prepared to Shag Anywhere badge if I were a boy scout.” 

That made Fitz chuckle, and he reached out to pull Hunter back to him. 

“I’d be interested to see what else Boy Scout Hunter has in his bag, but you promised to take my clothes off first.” 

“You’re right, I absolutely did, and I’m so sorry. Let’s get to that.” 

He ran his hands down Fitz’s chest, and down his stomach to his jeans. 

“Ehh, fuck, shoes,” Fitz muttered, eyes catching on the shoes. 

“Fucking  _ shoes _ ,” Hunter said agreeing, shifting down to kneel at the end of the couch, pulling his shoes off and then his socks. “Okay. Shoes off. Anything else?” 

“I don’t think so.” 

“Wait, hold on, my shoes,” Hunter said before he returned, stopping to take his own shoes and then socks off, leaving them beside Fitz’s. “Okay. I think we’re good.” 

“Come back here. I want you on top of me,” Fitz said. 

“I can absolutely do that.” 

Hunter went back to undressing Fitz, kissing down his chest and down his stomach, fingers going to the button on his jeans again. 

“Yes?” Hunter asked. 

“Yes,” Fitz said confidently, and Hunter undid the button and fly in one go. He didn’t wait to tease Fitz, only started working the material off his hips until it was bunched around his knees, his cock bowed up against his stomach. 

“I don’t think I’ve said this sentence out loud before, but god, even your cock is pretty, Fitz. What the fuck.” Fitz laughed. “No, I mean it. Obviously, I like dick, but I’ve never liked a dick this much. Mind if I –” 

“Not at all,” Fitz said, cutting him off. 

“Right, two orgasms in two years. I forgot.” 

Hunter, miraculously and expertly, wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, and stroked him a few times experimentally. Fitz bit his lip hard to keep from absolutely keening from just that touch, but between his hands and his lack of social graces, his cock had been woefully untouched. 

“You don’t have to be quiet, Fitz,” Hunter said gently. “I want to hear you. I want to know how good it feels.” 

“Hunter,” Fitz whispered as Hunter leaned in, and licked him base to tip. “ _ Holy shit _ .” 

“Good?” 

“So good. Don’t stop.” 

“I’m not going to. Just relax. I’ll make it good for you.” 

“I know,” Fitz said, and he ran his fingertips along Hunter’s cheekbone and down his jaw, marveling at how he’d ended up here. Hunter stroked him with sure, even strokes, and left wet kisses down his length in between. The minute Hunter got his mouth around any amount of his cock, Fitz was done for. His knees were already trembling, and Fitz couldn’t imagine he was going to last long with the wet heat of Hunter’s mouth on him. He couldn’t help the little whimpers escaping from his mouth, tipping his head back against the cushion behind him. 

“Good boy,” Hunter muttered just before he took the tip of Fitz’s cock in his mouth. Fitz felt a thrill run through him, and he wondered if he had some kind of hidden praise kink. He wanted Hunter to say it again, but all words left him as Hunter’s mouth closed around him and he sank down, tongue curling around his shaft. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Hunter,” Fitz said, and Hunter’s hands went to Fitz’s hips as he twitched up towards Hunter’s mouth, desperate for more. He let out what could be considered an obscene moan, and pushed back his urge to beg. Hunter bobbed his head along his shaft, and when he let out a quiet moan of his own, Fitz whimpered. “God, I’m so close already.” 

Hunter took his hand from where it was clenched at his side, and made eye contact with Fitz, bringing it to his hair. He didn’t have the longest hair, but it was enough to hold onto, and thankfully he could at least do that. His physical therapy meant that he could at least close his fist all the way, where it hadn't right after the accident. Then, Hunter made a motion that Fitz didn’t want to believe he’d interpreted correctly. 

“Are you sure?” 

Hunter nodded, and made the motion again, eyes practically sparkling even in the dim lighting. Fitz stared at him for a moment, because it was only in his wildest dreams that Hunter wanted him to fuck his mouth, holding his head in place. 

“You’re perfect,” Fitz breathed out. “You’re unreal, and perfect.” 

Hunter winked at him, and squeezed Fitz’s wrist encouragingly. Fitz nervously held Hunter’s head in place as he lifted his hips sharply, slipping deeper into Hunter’s slick warm mouth, and they both let out a groan. It was an awkward angle, fucking upwards into Hunter’s mouth, but it felt so good. He set an easy place, seeking that silky wet heat and Hunter’s quiet moans around him. Fitz had never done anything like it. It wasn’t exactly in Michael’s comfort zone, giving up that much control. Hunter offered it freely. 

Hunter offered a lot of things freely that Fitz would have had to ask for with Michael, and that was astounding as well. 

“Fuck, Hunter,” Fitz whimpered, hips starting to stutter as he teetered so close to the edge. “I need –” 

Without Fitz having to finish his thought, Hunter pressed Fitz’s hips down and sank down until the head of Fitz’s cock was practically in his throat. He looked absolutely obscene, beautiful and enjoying himself. His eyes fluttered shut and the way his eyelashes brushed along his cheeks somehow was what set Fitz’s orgasm off. He tried to warn Hunter but his words were only vowels, and his hips jerked up into Hunter’s hands. 

All of his problems, all of his aches, pains, anxieties, all of it was gone, and he tipped his head back with all of it released from him. It was bright, and roiling, and Fitz trembled in Hunter’s hands as he came down Hunter’s throat, feeling Hunter swallow down his cum easily. When he was left panting and quivering, oversensitive, Hunter pulled off, sucking him clean before releasing him. 

“Holy shit, Hunter,” Fitz breathed out. 

“Good?” 

“Yeah.” 

Hunter kissed his hip and worked on taking Fitz’s pants off the rest of the way. He tossed them onto the chair with his shirt, and kissed his other hip. 

“I want to make sure you’re enjoying yourself,” Hunter said. 

“I literally just came in your mouth in less than five minutes. I’m enjoying myself.” 

Hunter chuckled, and rose up enough to climb up onto the couch with him. He kissed him, stroking along Fitz’s cheek with a soft, pleased sigh into his mouth. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes, Hunter,” Fitz said. 

“I agree.” 

Hunter sat back and Fitz watched, pleased, as Hunter dropped his jacket off his shoulders and tossed it towards the chair with the rest of their clothes so far. Fitz prayed that his hands would behave long enough as he reached out and unbuttoned Hunter’s jeans. 

“Oh, good day for your hands,” Hunter said. 

“Jeans buttons are bigger than shirt buttons. I’d probably struggle with your shirt.” 

“Do you want to try?” 

Fitz nodded and sat up a little into Hunter’s space. 

“I’m definitely going to kiss you first, though.” 

“I won’t complain.” 

The kiss was slow, and teasing, Fitz glad they could take their time. 

He carefully unbuttoned each little button on Hunter’s shirt slowly, hands not quite still but behaving enough. 

“Good boy,” Hunter said, murmuring into Fitz’s ear, and Fitz could not stop the shiver running through him and the quiet noise that followed. “ _ Oh _ .” 

“Sorry, I –” 

“God, no. Don’t apologize, Fitz. I didn’t know that you liked that. I didn’t expect it, but that doesn’t mean I mind it. ” 

“Me neither,” Fitz breathed. “You called me a good boy earlier and it was, it was  _ something _ .” 

“I will keep that in mind.” 

Fitz made a quiet noise in the back of his throat and Hunter leaned in to kiss him again, easing him onto the cushion again now that his buttons were free. He stripped off his shirt and then rose up off the couch to pull off his jeans. He’d apparently skipped underwear that morning, his hard cock bobbing out as he undressed. Fitz reached out without thinking and ran his fingers along Hunter’s length, just fingertips. He understood what Hunter meant suddenly, because Hunter did have a pretty cock, and Fitz hadn’t liked a cock this much before. He assumed because it was attached to Hunter, and Hunter was unlike anyone Fitz had ever met before. 

“Love, don’t tease,” Hunter said, tilting his chin up so his gaze left his cock finally. 

“Can’t help it,” Fitz said. “I don’t think my hands are steady enough to jerk you off at all, but –” 

“That’s okay,” Hunter said, thumb caressing Fitz’s chin and jaw where he held him. 

“My mouth isn’t entirely useless, though,” Fitz offered. 

“Oh, next time, baby. I promise you that.” 

“Why wait?” 

“Because I will absolutely not be able to stop until I come down your throat, and I’m not as young as I used to be.” 

“Afraid you can’t get it back up?” Fitz teased, ducking his head out of Hunter’s grasp and licking the underside of his cock. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Hunter hissed, sliding his hand into Fitz’s hair. “I didn’t expect you to be a little shit, somehow.” 

Fitz grinned at him. 

“I know what I want, that’s all,” Fitz said, and he took just the tip into his mouth, looking up at Hunter as he swirled his tongue around it. 

“You look so goddamn pretty, Fitz. So pretty with a cock in your mouth.” 

He was out of practice, but that didn’t seem to matter to Hunter who groaned like he was in utter ecstasy no matter what Fitz did. The lower he sank on Hunter’s cock, the louder he got, and that was just the most thrilling thing he’d ever heard. He bobbed his head and made sure to repeat the way Hunter had used his tongue. He was out of practice but he was a quick study, always had been. Of course, when his professors at the academy had praised him for that, he doubted they thought it would be translated to sucking his boyfriend’s dick in the office of the director. 

Hunter was loud, and his hips couldn’t decide what they wanted, and his hands stroked through Fitz’s hair, tugging at the strands lightly. 

Fitz made a noise as he tugged harder, and Hunter chuckled around a moan of his own. 

“You like your hair being pulled, huh?” he asked, and Fitz nodded as well as he could. He pulled intentionally and Fitz moaned. “You’re perfect. Fucking Jesus, you’re perfect. I’m going to come, I’m so close.” 

Fitz brought his hand up and, eyes meeting Hunter’s, played with his balls and felt how Hunter’s breath hitched with each motion. Fitz sank down the rest of the way, breathing past his gag reflex, and Hunter whimpered as he came, suddenly quiet as he gripped Fitz’s hair. Fitz watched him, swallowing down his cum as it hit the back of his throat. He pulled off, letting Hunter’s cock slide free and fall back against Hunter’s skin. Hunter collapsed forward into Fitz’s lap on the couch, pushing him back into the cushion. 

“You can take this as seriously as you want, but I think I love you,” Hunter breathed into Fitz’s neck. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

He tipped his head to the side and swiped his thumb along Fitz’s lower lip and around the corner of his mouth where he apparently had drooled. 

“Do I get to call you Leo now?” he asked. 

“What?” 

“You said that Michael could call you anything he wanted because he used to suck your dick,” Hunter replied, and Fitz laughed. “Can I call you Leo now?” 

“You can call me whatever you want. You could call me Leopold and I wouldn’t mind.” 

Hunter nuzzled Fitz’s neck, pressing kisses into his skin. 

“Does that mean I can call you Lance?” 

“You always could, love,” Hunter said. 

“Mmm, and I did all this work,” Fitz teased. Hunter pinched his side and Fitz chuckled. “So, how’d I do for my first blow job in almost three years?” 

“You were fucking stellar,” Hunter said. “A-plus.” 

Fitz traced the curve of Hunter’s spine as they settled, Hunter’s weight pleasant against him. He could feel his own cock stirring again as Hunter’s hands found his hair, and Hunter left kisses on his neck like gifts. 

“I’m trying very hard not to ask how I compare to Michael,” Hunter admitted. 

“I can answer that. He doesn’t compare to you at all.” 

“Are you just saying that?” 

“No. Do I seem like the type to flatter instead of telling the truth?” 

“No.” 

“No. Exactly. I learned more about what I liked with you just now than I did in two years with him.” 

“I can’t believe he never praised you. That’s just blasphemy.” 

Fitz let out a quiet laugh. 

“Sex with him was good, but it was never,  _ never  _ like that.” 

“Imagine what it’s going to be like in a few minutes when I fuck you senseless.” 

“Oh, trust me, I’ve been imagining it,” Fitz replied, lifting his hips to rub against Hunter, his erection skimming against Hunter’s cock. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” Hunter replied, looking down between them. “You have the refractory period of a teenager. You’re unreal.” 

“Two years,” Fitz replied. “It won’t always be like this. Probably.” 

“I have toys and tricks if I can’t keep up myself,” Hunter replied. “I’ll keep you satisfied, baby, don’t you worry.” 

“You’ve got a stash of toys?” 

“All kinds. It’s been a lonely year.” 

Fitz smiled at him and kissed him. 

“You won’t be lonely anymore.” 

“Yeah, I’ve got you now, huh?” 

Hunter let his body sink into Fitz’s while they kissed, languid like they had all the time in the world, Hunter’s tongue exploring his mouth like they’d never kissed before, fresh terrain laid out in front of him. Unable to help himself, he rocked into Hunter, the friction of skin on over-sensitive skin driving small noises from each other. 

“Hey,” Fitz said a while later, “are you my boyfriend?” 

“What?” 

“I just realized earlier I called you my boyfriend in my head and I don’t know if, if that’s right, you know, or what you want.” 

“I’d like to be your boyfriend,” Hunter said. “I’d like to be the guy you come to for anything you need, and get to hang out with you, and be, I don’t know, be the only guy you come home to at night.” 

“Yeah, I want that too,” Fitz said. “I just didn’t want to presume, you know.” 

“This is the most healthy relationship I’ve ever had.” 

Fitz laughed. 

“So, boyfriend,” Fitz said, “how do you feel about fucking me senseless now? Have you had long enough to recover?” 

“I’m going to spank you for your attitude,” Hunter growled, nipping at his throat playfully. 

“Oh,” Fitz said softly, considering that, “maybe later. Definitely later.” 

“Turn around, on your hands and knees,” Hunter said. 

“I would love to, but you’re on my lap,” Fitz replied. Hunter shuffled off him and knelt on the couch cushion while Fitz adjusted his position so his ass was facing Hunter. He heard Hunter messing with the bottle, the click of the cap and the wet squelch of the lube, and when he peeked over his shoulder, Hunter winked at him. 

“If you haven’t jerked off, is it safe to assume you haven’t fingered yourself either?” 

“Good assumption,” Fitz replied. 

“Okay, good to know. I’ll be gentle then. You let me know if you need to stop or if it hurts, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Fitz took a deep breath and tried to relax, which was easier with Hunter soothing a hand up and down the base of his spine methodically. 

“Remind me to take you up on that massage after this,” Fitz said on a breath out. Hunter smeared lube, warmed from his hands, against his hole without warning. 

“I’m trying to avoid making you hurt,” Hunter said. 

“I know. That doesn’t mean I’m not going to want that massage you promised me.” 

Carefully, he pressed one finger into Fitz’s entrance, working it slowly in and out. Fitz took a steadying breath, letting his head drop and his forehead rest against the arm of the couch. Hunter’s other hand kept massaging at his back and down the curve of his ass, and he could close his eyes to enjoy the sensations combined. 

“Fuck,” Fitz muttered. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, keep going.” 

Hunter was careful, and gentle, stretching Fitz open slowly until Fitz was trembling. He pushed in deeper, brushing his prostate and Fitz gasped. 

“ _ Lance _ ,” Fitz whined, practically begging, pressing his ass back against Hunter’s hand. 

“You’re such a good boy, letting me fuck you open like this with my fingers,” Hunter said, voice gentle and loving. Then, even softer, almost as if he wasn’t aware he was still speaking, he said, “ _ my _ good boy.” 

Fitz smiled, hiding it as he tucked his head down. Things were just so much more different with Hunter, and he kept forgetting that until he was faced with something new. Hunter was unlike anyone else, and he was so lucky to have this moment with him, no matter what lay on the other side of it. He hoped for late nights spent wrapped around each other, breathing in each other’s moans, and sleeping in curled up next to each other, and holidays spent holding hands at all the parties their friends forced them to attend. He hoped for date nights, and long drives, and midnight walks, and all the moments in between. 

“I think you’re ready,” Hunter said. “You feel ready?” 

“I was ready the minute you started,” Fitz panted out. 

“Good. Can you turn over, lay on your back, and spread your legs for me?” Hunter asked. 

“Yeah,” Fitz said, and awkwardly dropped onto his hip and then turned onto his back. Hunter smiled at him, soft adoration in his expression. “What?” 

“You’re beautiful, that’s all.” 

“Tell me when you’re not about to put your cock in me.” 

Hunter chuckled and leaned over him to kiss him. Fitz pressed his hands along Hunter’s chest and up to his neck. 

“Hey,” Fitz said as Hunter pulled away. 

“Hey,” Hunter said. “Are you comfortable?” 

“I’ll be much more comfortable when you fuck me into this couch,” Fitz said. Hunter chuckled and positioned himself between Fitz’s legs. Fitz caught Hunter’s hand and threaded their fingers together. “I appreciate you taking care of me like this, Lance. It’s really sweet.” 

“If I hadn’t had sex in three years, or whatever, I’d hope you’d do that same.” 

“I would,” Fitz said. His eyes roamed down Hunter hovered over him, from his lips, down his chest, to his cock hard between his legs, and back up. 

“Like what you see?” Hunter asked, teasing. 

“I really fucking do,” Fitz replied. “Are you going to come down here and put all of that on me now? Because I’d like that.” 

Hunter shifted between his legs again and then hiked one of his legs up around his waist to give him better control. Fitz liked watching Hunter, the way he did things one step at a time, always thinking of Fitz with each one. It was always about what would make Fitz more comfortable, or what would feel good for him, or what would calm him down. Hunter never took without asking. He was considerate and patient when everyone else might not have been. Even now, if Fitz changed his mind, he knew Hunter would back off without question. 

It wasn’t that Michael had ever pushed him into anything he didn’t want to do, but there wasn’t that same surety that he had with Hunter. It wasn’t like  _ this.  _

Fitz watched Hunter squirt some lube into his hand and stroke it down his length, eyelids fluttering shut while he enjoyed himself momentarily. His stomach twitched with the anticipation, and he let out a quiet breath. He opened his eyes and looked at Fitz, lips lifting in a cocksure smirk. 

“You know, I could probably get off to you watching me,” he said languidly. 

“We’ll have to try that,” Fitz said, “but first, can we try this?” 

He gestured to his naked body, and then to Hunter’s in a vague sweeping motion. 

“Of course, love,” Hunter said. Finally, he pressed into Fitz, slowly at first, taking his time easing Fitz into it. “You feel wonderful, Leo.” 

Fitz tried to chuckle, but let out a groan instead at the stretch as Hunter was fully rooted inside him. 

“You okay?” 

“Good, just, give me a second.” 

Hunter leaned over him and pressed kisses over his face, sweet pecks over his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids, over his forehead, even over his ears. 

“Why are you perfect?” Fitz asked on a breath out. 

“I’m not. I'm a mess, just like everyone else.” 

“You’re perfect right now.” 

“Well, you deserve the best I can give you, so I’m hiding all the mess until you’re in love with me and can’t take it back.” 

“Too late,” Fitz said and then a hot blush spread across his cheeks when he realized he had said too much. 

“Yeah?” Hunter asked, nudging his jaw playfully, meaningfully with his nose. 

“Yeah,” Fitz admitted. 

“Me too,” he said, and Fitz couldn’t help himself from tilting his head and slotting their lips together for another kiss, slow and sweet. 

“Okay,” Fitz breathed into Hunter’s mouth. “You can move.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Fitz nodded, and Hunter started with short, shallow thrusts, still leaving quick kisses along Fitz’s skin. Fitz ran his hands up Hunter’s back to rest on his shoulders, although he didn’t have anything to hold onto there. He loved the feeling of Hunter’s skin, scars marring a patch of smooth skin under his palm. 

“Hunter,” Fitz whined. “Baby, please.” 

“I love when you call me that,” Hunter breathed. “What do you want? What can I give you?” 

“Fuck me into this couch, Hunter.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I won’t break.” 

Hunter drew out and then snapped his hips, thrusting back into Fitz. Fitz fought to catch his breath and let out a quiet moan instead. Hunter matched his moan on the next thrust in, setting a quick but careful pace. Everything about his movements had been precise, and Fitz wondered just for a moment what it would take to break Hunter, to see him careless and reckless, barreling through pleasure without regard to Fitz. He wondered if he could get Hunter to that point sometime.

"Fucking hell," Hunter breathed into Fitz's neck. "So good."

"Yes," Fitz whined on Hunter's next stroke, sharp and quick right into Fitz's prostate. "Don't stop."

"Never."

They moved together, a single being entwined, breathing in each other's breaths, kissing to remind themselves that this was real. It almost seemed like a dream to Fitz, a dream he was going to wake up from. He would wake up from the coma, all his progress lost and Hunter a figment of his imagination, but even if that were true, even if it turned out that way, he was going to enjoy this moment with Hunter.

Hunter slipped a hand down from Fitz's thigh and wrapped around his cock, stroking him to the rhythm of his hips pistoning into him. That was apparently enough. On Hunter's next well-timed thrust going deeper, his cock stretching Fitz open a little more, Fitz fell apart. His orgasm was quieter this time, softer, but rocked through him, bowing him up into Hunter. He gripped Hunter’s arms, gasping and panting wildly. Hunter kissed his face and neck and chest as he chased his own orgasm, thrusting with abandon into him, and finally letting loose with a curse quiet in Fitz's neck. They rocked into each other through the aftermath, until Hunter was spent, and Fitz was left trembling.

“You okay?” Hunter asked, pressing kisses to his cheek and neck and chest. 

“Yeah,” Fitz breathed out, and relaxed back. “Holy shit.”

“Good?”

“So fucking good. I know I was desperate for an orgasm, but you went above and beyond, love.”

Hunter carefully pulled out of Fitz and shifted them so Fitz was laying on his side, tucked into Hunter’s chest. He pressed a kiss into his forehead.

“I didn’t hurt you?”

“No, I’m good. I’m so good.”

He tipped his head back and slotted their lips together.

“We should get up before we fall asleep,” Fitz muttered.

“In a minute, I want to just hold onto you for a minute.”

“Okay, can’t argue with you there.” 

* * *

Fitz woke up to his head on Hunter’s chest, tucked up against him and the leather couch cushion. Hunter had drawn a blanket over them, and Fitz was practically overheating with his own body heat and Hunter’s trapped under the blanket, no matter how naked they were. 

Hunter mumbled as Fitz shifted, turning his head towards him even before he was entirely awake. A small smile graced Hunter’s face as he peeked open an eye at Fitz. 

“Morning, love,” he said, voice creaking and rumbling in his chest. 

“Morning,” Fitz replied, tucking his face down to hide his face from the early morning sunshine streaming through the director’s windows. Fitz wasn’t used to waking up above ground where the sun could find him. 

Then, there was a clearing of a throat, not Fitz’s, and not Hunter’s. Fitz raised his head, and his eyes met Coulson’s, standing above them, arm crossed over his chest. 

“Coulson,” Fitz breathed out. 

“What?” Hunter asked, and turned his head. “Oh! Coulson!” 

They both sat up, careful to keep the blanket covered over their legs, and Fitz could taste his heart beat in the back of his throat. 

“Good morning,” Coulson said evenly, very clearly and pointedly keeping his eyes on their faces instead of their clearly naked everything else. “When I woke up and decided to head to my office this morning, I did not expect to see two of my agents asleep on my couch when there are living quarters on base, almost literally around the corner.” 

“Uhhh, you see,” Hunter started but Coulson waved his hand and Hunter stopped. 

“I’m not interested in your reasons or excuses,” Coulson said. “This is far more of either one of you than I ever wanted to see. I am going to get myself a cup of coffee from the kitchen. I suggest you get dressed, and get out of here before I get back.” 

“Yes, sir,” Fitz said. 

“Good.” Coulson turned and started to the door before he stopped and said over his shoulder, “and Fitz, we’ll have a conversation about using your administrator rights for breaking and entering.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

The door shut behind him, and Fitz’s face flared hot. He buried his face in his hands as best he could, even as Hunter chuckled. 

“Oh my god.” 

“It’s okay,” Hunter said. 

“How is it okay?” 

“At least he didn’t catch us in the middle of fucking on his couch,” he offered in return. 

“That doesn’t  _ help _ .” 

“What? It’s true.” 

“He caught us naked on his couch, clearly having fucked on his couch, which means that Coulson knows I have sex, and will do so on his couch, and – I don’t need that man thinking that.” 

“Why?” 

“What? He’s like, like a father figure or something to me.” 

“So, he can’t know you, a grown man, has sex with his boyfriend, also a grown man?” 

There was a gentle teasing in his voice, affectionate and warm. 

“Would you want your mum knowing you shagged your boyfriend on her couch?” 

“Don’t bring my mum into this, mister.” 

“Don’t bring my Office Da into this, then.” 

“You’re the one who suggested Office Dad’s office. You brought him into this yourself.” 

“I hate that you’re right.” 

Hunter kissed his shoulder and sighed. 

“We should get dressed before Office Dad comes back, then,” Hunter said, and he reached for Fitz’s underwear first on the chair nearby. “How are your hands this morning? Do you need help with buttons?” 

Fitz looked at Hunter for a moment, maybe a moment they didn’t have, but for a moment to just take him in. 

“What?” 

“You’re just not the person I expected you to be, and you keep surprising me with it.” 

“Who did you expect me to be?” 

“Nothing bad,” Fitz said, pausing dressing and leaning into Hunter to kiss him. “You scared me when we first met, but because you were forward, and sure of yourself, and – I never expected underneath that you’d be sweet and considerate. But every time, you blow me away.” 

“I do come off a little cocky,” Hunter said. 

“With good reason,” Fitz said, stroking his fingers down Hunter’s chest with a wink. “We should get going, mister. I have plans for you in our actual room.” 

“ _ Our _ room, huh?” 

“You’re not going anywhere now. You deflowered me on Office Dad’s couch. I’m yours now.” 

Hunter laughed, and tossed Fitz’s shirt at him. They dressed, Hunter having to help Fitz with some of his buttons as his left hand trembled. 

“You have physical therapy later, right?” Hunter said. 

“Yeah, I have to go. Bobbi doesn’t let me miss.” 

“That’s because you don’t let her miss, either.” 

“Only way it’s going to get better.” 

Fitz pulled on his socks, and then his shoes, and Hunter dropped the lube into the bag he’d brought along. Finally dressed, they made their way out of the office, the lock engaging behind them, passing May in the hall. She glanced at the office, and at them but being May, she didn’t say a word. 

“Do you want to go back to the room and sleep a little longer, or do you want to grab some breakfast?” Hunter asked. “I’m good either way, personally.”

“Breakfast,” Fitz said. “I’m starving.”

“You know, somehow I thought you’d say that.”

* * *

Michael was sitting alone in the lab when Fitz got to work the next day. He’d spent his day off with Hunter, avoiding Coulson, and at physical therapy with Bobbi in the afternoon. 

“You had a good night,” Bobbi had said as he had entered the gym.

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

“You’re bouncing when you walk.”

“Okay, maybe. I, uhh, spent the night with Hunter.”

“Ahh, understood.”

He’d blushed and she’d merely smiled knowingly. It was weird, one of his closest friends on base was his boyfriend’s ex-wife, and he hadn’t had to think about that before. He hadn’t been friends with one of his partner’s exes before, so he never shared sexual knowledge with someone. It was bizarre, and he wasn’t sure what to do with it besides blush and move on. 

Fitz crossed the lab, back to work again, and stood in front of Michael. 

“Hey,” he said. “What are you doing here so early?”

“I wanted to talk to you, actually talk to you, not try and get you back, not try and win you or anything. I want to have a conversation with you about what you went through, about what you’ve survived, and find out who you’ve become.”

“Oh. Oh, sure. Yeah. I have to start work, but if you want to come over here?” he said, gesturing over his shoulder to his workstation.

“Sure.”

Jemma was on the other side of the lab, sorting through biological samples they’d found in the Hydra haul, peeking at them in the most unsubtle way possible. Fitz led Michael away to his workstation, and sat down, gesturing to the chair beside him. Michael sat and looked at Fitz, watching him as he booted his computer and started pulling up schematics and the categorized lists he’d put together. 

“Tell me what happened after you left,” Michael said.

Fitz looked at him, eyebrow cocked at him.

“Please,” Michael added.

“That’s a bit more polite. Your mum would have your scalp if she heard you talking to me like that.”

“She did always like you better.”

“That’s because I was nice and polite and remembered her birthday.”

“I remembered her birthday every year!”

“On the wrong day, sure. Her birthday is September 7th, not July 9th.”

“Oh, shit. Really?”

Fitz laughed, and shook his head at Michael.

“Oh, I do have a birthday gift for you from her.”

“And you’ve kept it?”

“I always hoped that I’d see you again after everything.”

“Well, thank your mum for me. I do miss talking to her. She was alway so sweet to me. I’m surprised she doesn’t hate me now.”

“That’s because I lied to her, and said that I had broken up with you.”

“What? Why would you do that?”

“She had such a high opinion of you, Leo. I couldn’t tarnish that for something you couldn’t control.”

“That’s not true. I chose to break up with you. It wasn’t just, I was reassigned and that reassignment was the reason we couldn’t be together. I chose the reassignment that would take me away from our life together, and then I chose to break up with you. I appreciate you trying to save my reputation with your mum but it wasn’t necessary.”

“I didn’t want her to hate you.”

“Why?”

“Because I still love you, Leo. I’ve always loved you. I was practically in love with you from day one. I couldn’t have my mom hating you. She’d forgive me, but you, well, she’d probably forgive you, too. What if you had decided to leave the team and come home? What if you wanted me back? I didn’t want to close any doors for you. I wanted to give you that space to leave and decide you wanted our life.”

“Oh, Mikey.”

He never used that nickname. Michael was  _ Michael _ and nothing else, because that was the name his mum had chosen specifically for him, after the angel, having nearly lost the pregnancy for him. She’d given him a name of an angel so that he may be strong and a light of good in her life. He’d been that for Fitz once, too. Mikey was the name Fitz used to tease him, playful and loving. 

“I guess that was stupid.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Fitz sighed. “You had no way of knowing that SHIELD was actually Hydra, and the man I thought I knew and trusted on our team would turn out to betray us, changing who I am and what I want. You couldn’t have known. Hope isn’t stupid.” 

“Well, it certainly wasn't smart. I came back here and you, you were making eyes at some other guy like I had never existed."

"That's not true," Fitz protested. "I moved on, yes, but that doesn't mean that you never existed to me. I was able to find Hunter and fall in love with him because of you."

"You love him?"

"Yeah," Fitz said without wavering. "I do. Hunter is everything I want and need. But I knew what I wanted and what I deserved in a partner because you were so good to me. I knew what I should hold out for because of you."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"I know. I'm sorry."

He shook his head slowly, rubbing his palm against his forehead the way he always had when he was upset. 

"When I left, it was the fresh, raw wound I'd inflicted on myself," Fitz said without prompting. "I regretted it every night because I missed your voice and your touch and the way you understood me. And only Jemma knew why I was crankier than usual. So, there was this guy on our team, Grant Ward. He was attractive and mysterious, and I projected what you had been to me onto him."

"You slept with this guy?"

"No, god, no. That's not what I mean. I trusted him and he was like, like family. He saved Jemma's life, and my life, and I saved his, and it was, it was nice to have that connection with someone. It wasn't the same as what I'd had with you, nothing would be, but it was something. And then he betrayed us. He killed Victoria Hand, and Koenig, and he was Hydra, and he dropped me and Jemma into the ocean. The pod was supposed to float but it sank to the bottom and there was only enough oxygen for one, so I gave it to Jemma. I never expected to make it out of that pod, and when I did, I was broken. I suffered from hypoxia, which caused motor function loss as well as aphasia. My hands were practically useless for a year, even with physical therapy and medication. I had hallucinations, and delusions. I was angry and bitter at the world."

Fitz paused to take a breath and gather his thoughts.

"I didn't want to trust anyone, not after what Ward had done and after Jemma had left for undercover work. There were these new people on base, Mack and Hunter and Izzy and Idaho. I didn't want to let them in. I felt useless and shattered, and if I let them in, that was just more people who would be disappointed in me or more people who could betray me. Then, Izzy and Idaho died, and Hunter helped me save the plane without question, without hurrying me, without - he was incredible. I told you that he doesn't look at me like I'm broken, because he never knew me when I was whole, before my temper got worse, before anxiety made my words fall apart. He knows this version of me, and loves me."

"He loves you?"

"Yeah. He does."

Fitz smiled and looked at his computer screen, an analysis ready on his second monitor.

"I'm not sure what to say," Michael said.

"You don't have to say anything. It's a lot to take in. This isn't counting Bobbi and Mack infiltrating us for the 'real' SHIELD, and - you were a part of that, weren't you? You came over with those agents."

"I was. We learned about Coulson's SHIELD and I prayed you were a part of it, but I didn't know Morse or Mackenzie. I couldn't just ask about you. But when we merged, I was immediately assigned undercover and I didn't even get a chance to come to the Playground to see you."

"Huh."

Fitz put his hands on the desktop. It was a good day for his hands, steady and confident. He'd dressed himself that morning, and Hunter for that matter, although it was extremely tempting to undress him instead.

"Can I ask you a question?" Fitz asked.

"Of course, you can."

"It's been three years. How'd you hold onto hope that long?"

"I don't know. I love you. It's hard to just say I'm going to give up on you when I still love you so much."

"I'm sorry for what I did to you," Fitz said. 

"I'm sorry for what happened to you," Michael replied.

Fitz was quiet for a moment.

"I should go," Michael said finally. "I'm going back undercover again soon, and I think it's better if we don't spend time together. That'll just confuse me, make me think I have a chance with you."

"Michael," Fitz started but trailed off as he shook his head.

"I want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted from the day I met you. I love to see you smile and hear your laugh, and maybe someday I can be friends with you without it hurting like this. I'm hoping. I'd hate to lose you forever, but there's no chance that you'll want me now, not when you have him, and I need time to convince myself of that. I hope, sincerely, that Hunter makes you happy, Leo. I hope he's everything you need and want, and that he takes care of you the way you deserve. I hope that you have a long, safe future together, because regardless of what happened between us, I will always want that for you. You deserve the world, Leopold Fitz."

Michael leaned over and pressed a kiss to Fitz's forehead, lingering as he took a breath, breathing Fitz in for a moment. Then, he drew away with a sad smile.

"You're the best ex-boyfriend any guy could have," Fitz said.

"And don't you forget it."

He got up from the chair, pushed it in politely - his mum would be incredibly proud of him - and walked out of the lab. Fitz watched him go for a moment longer, and then turned back to his work, content.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as Fitz has a hot ex-boyfriend that Hunter doesn't like and Fitz and Hunter have sex on the couch in Coulson's office as two separate ideas and then got mashed together into one big one-shot :)  
> Title from Evermore by Taylor Swift   
> -k


End file.
